


How I Love Three

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Em is a cutie, Multi, Polyamory, Sweet fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Timothy finally confesses his love to Em, he discovers Jack does too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I did for thekraziesreside.tumblr.com!!! It was a blast to work on! Thank you for the opportunity!
> 
> You can find it on tumblr at http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/180975689885/how-i-love-three

‘My dearest Emma,

 

Cherry blossoms blooming

Delicate and pale with the sweetest smell

I dream of my hands running through

your hair of springtime.

 

Wind from the ocean

Brings freshness and delight

A calm through the roughest storms

Is just the memory of your laugh.

 

A samurai sword from the sharpest metals

honed to the sharpest blade

Your wit and intelligence

I can never get enough

 

Loyal, kind, romantic, gentlemanly

My love burns eternal

For every beautiful moment

I have with you.

 

If your heart beats with mine

Meet me tomorrow for your favorite coffee

Where our hearts will meld

At 8pm.

 

Forever Yours, Timothy Lawrence’

 

Timothy looked at his poem for the hundredth time, seeing how he could tweak it to sound less stupid. He sighed, his stomach aflutter. Today was the day. He was going to confess his love for her. For Em. For the woman who’d stolen his heart. And all he had to give her was this ridiculous poem. He sighed again and rolled the small piece of paper up around a sprig of homegrown lilacs, her favorite, and tied it with a purple ribbon.

He remembered the first time he’d met her. She had been so focused on work, she hadn’t caught how red his face was. She was gorgeous, and kind, always taking time to ask him how his day was always listening. He thought about her throughout his day and counted the seconds until he saw her next.

He peeked onto the floor where she worked. It was her morning break, which she usually spent running laps at the gym. Now would be his chance to sneak in there and set it on her desk. He nodded passively to her coworkers, slipping into her office and setting the flower in front of her computer. As he escaped, he was suddenly bombarded with men rushing in. Each one carrying a large bouquet of purple flowers of many different kinds.

Annoyed, Timothy watched as they arranged them around the the room, turning it into a stupid, purple, floral jungle. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“You should know, Handsome Jack, sir, you ordered all of these.”

Timothy swore to himself. Jack had his eyes on Em as well. Great. He might as well just go back in there and grab that ridiculous poem. Jack always got what he wanted. As he waited for the men to finish so he could retrieve his confession, someone stood next to him.

“Woah, what’s with all the flowers?”

“Jack’s being a complete tool.” As he finished, he recognized the voice. Face bright red, he turned to see Em fresh from the gym, cheeks blotted red, pale pink hair somewhat stuck to her face. Tim coughed. “Uh, I meant… Jack’s being great. Just grand and, and just super romantic, ya know… Jack.”

She smirked at him. “So, your first description.”

Tim shrugged.

She frowned. “You okay, Timmy?”

“I need to go, I’ll see you later, Em. You look great today.” He leaned and kissed her temple. He didn’t know why he did it, it had just felt natural. He stammered some apology and then high-tailed it out of there. It was too late to take the poem back and he was too mortified to stay and try. He’d just have to deal with the let down when it came.

Emma watched him leave, confused and worried and very much shocked at the sudden affection. This was not like Tim at all. In a daze, she left the men to do their job and freshened up. When she returned she was alone and surrounded by the most beautiful flowers she’d ever seen. Her heart beat warmly, a strange sensation she hadn’t realized Jack could create. Why had Jack done this? He never paid this much attention her before. They worked well together, yes, but that was hardly grounds for flowers. Especially this many flowers. She took her time, admiring each one. She was surprised Jack knew what she liked, or had paid enough attention to their conversations. She could picture it now, though, all the intense stares and questions he’d asked that she’d just brushed off as eccentricity. Guess she’d been wrong.

As she sat down at her desk, her eyes landed on the small, single stem of lilacs laying over her keyboard. An antique looking parchment was wrapped around it. She frowned. This one wasn’t from Jack, it was too small and humble. She read it, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. It was from Timothy. She read it several times, unable to comprehend that it was for her. _This_ was why he’d been here, he’d been dropping this off and why he’d kissed her… She touched her temple. A wide smile spread over her face. “Tim…” she whispered, smelling the flower. She was surprised to find it somewhat sweeter than all the others surrounding her. She noticed the imperfections on it, the smaller, dead flowers in the under layer, a telltale sign they’d been homegrown. She smelled again. _He grew lilacs_. Her absolute favorite.

Her ECHO went off and she saw it was Jack. Setting down the poem, and taking a moment to calm her fluttering heart, she answered it.

His smile was wide, all his pearly whites on show. “Em! My M&M, my sweet, little, brilliant firecracker! Did you like the flowers?”

She smiled politely. “They are lovely, thank you… I honestly didn’t think you knew I liked flowers… Or my favorite color…”

Jack touched a hand to his heart dramatically. “What? I’m hurt! Why wouldn’t I want to know everything about the woman I’m _wooing_?”

“Wooing?” Em stammered. “What?” Her cheeks were on fire.

Jack smirked. “Of course, you’re the cutest, intelligent thing I’ve ever met. You’re perfect for me! So, did you like the flowers?”

Em, though shocked, nodded. “They’re lovely…” she looked down at the poem and flower, rolling it in her fingers. “You couldn’t come here to do it in person?” she murmured under her breath.

Jack’s proud smile faltered. “Oh…”

Em snapped her head to look at him. “O-oh! You heard that!? I… I have to go,” Emma quickly shut off the ECHO. She fell over her desk in despair. Her brain was both static and in hyper drive. Jack had heard that. _Crap_. What was she going to do now? And how had she received two confessions in one day when no one had ever given her one before? She peaked over her arm and read the poem again. Timothy hadn’t confessed in person either, but… There was something more personal about a poem… _And_ he’d delivered it personally. And it was the sweetest thing she’d ever been given.

She was lost in thought when Jack came barreling into her office minutes later. She jumped, shrieking at the sudden noise. She frowned, confused. “Jack? What’s wrong? Do you need something?”

His eyes were wild as he turned her chair to face him and got down on one knee, hands holding hers. “M&M, I was an idiot! Of course you’re not going to be impressed with just flowers! Please, give me another chance! I’ll make it up to you!”

All she could do was let out a small shocked, exasperated gasp. “Okay…?”

Jack sat back on his knees, clearing his throat. “Right.” He smiled gracefully in the way that always captured her. “What would you say to a date? Tomorrow?”

“No.” She winced. “I mean, I already agreed to something tomorrow. But we could do something-”

“Tonight!”

“-the next day.”

Em blinked.

Jack stood now, adjusting his clothes and smiling. He plucked a purple rose off its stem just before the first thorn and leaned in close. “The next day, then,” he said smoothly, tucking it behind her ear. His smile warmed and his eyes fell on her. “I can’t wait, my princess.”

Her eyes were glued to his, and she was frozen, unsure what to do or say, but her cheeks were probably the reddest they’d ever been. He smiled wider and left, sauntering out. Em deflated into her seat, the tension fizzling from her. This was almost too much. How were her nerves supposed to handle two men when they could barely handle one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how to dress for Timothy’s date. She stared in her closet at her normal, non-fancy clothes. They were meeting at her favorite coffee place, so maybe it was more casual than fancy? But it was still a date though… She bit her lip, stared at her best dress for a long moment and grabbed it. It was a simple, dark purple cocktail dress that she paired with black kitten heels. Her pink hair settled nicely next against the dark purple after a gentle comb and while her makeup was light and simple, she was proud of it.

Tim was standing outside the cafe, rocking on his heels and watching for her. Her heart melted at how jittery he was. He was dressed nicely, making her relieved she’d guessed right. He wore a blazer with a button down shirt and nice, crisp jeans. His face was beet red as she approached, taking her in. “Wow! You look incredible, truly beautiful! I’m so happy you showed up! When Jack brought all those flowers, I figured I’d lost my chance, since he always gets what he wants, but here you are and here we are!”

Em’s smile wavered and her fingers twisted together in front of her. “I have a date with him tomorrow…”

Tim’s face fell a fraction before he pulled it into a smile. “Well, I guess we should enjoy tonight while we have it.”

“Tim,” Emma said, lightly setting her hand on his arm. “I need to be clear with my intentions.” Now his face fell visibly. Em went on, her heart pounding horribly. “My feelings are for both of you and I want to be with both of you… Together. All three of us…”

Tim blinked. “Oh.” He was silent for a moment and then he chuckled. “Well, this’ll be interesting, I don’t know how well Jack does with sharing… but, uh… If… If you, if you at least like me in some way that’s unique from Jack… I’ll be happy.”

Relieved, she laughed. “Of course I will- I do! You wrote that beautiful poem! You’re always so romantic and sweet, and such a gentleman and so very thoughtful, I could never not love that.”

He smiled, taking her arm and wrapping it around his. “Then I’m the happiest man alive- as long as I get to be with you.”

Her heart soared and she smiled widely. “Thank you, Tim Tams.”

He bought them coffee and walked her to a holodeck, where they had a dinner picnic, watching the sun fade behind the hills where they stargazed. Tim only dribbled the white wine once while he poured. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Em reassured him. “Honestly, it’s good to know I’m not the only one who’s nervous.”

Tim’s eyes bugged. “ _You’re_ nervous? I never would have known! You always know what you want and have the confidence to get it. I just… bumble and trip over everything.” He handed her the clean glass, wiping down the other. “You’re so amazing and wonderful, I never want to let you down.”

“I think we have more in common than you realize.” Em smiled winking.

Their kiss was only a little awkward, nerves seeping together, but Tim managed to kiss her gently. He smiled. “I like kissing you. Can I do it again?” When she nodded, cheeks pink as her hair, he leaned in close, holding her softly, not wanting to overdo it. Their date continued, ending with Timothy knocking over their wine onto the blanket.

Em laughed when Tim had apologized for the hundredth time. “Don’t worry about it, Tim Tam, really, this was my favorite date.”

“It was?”

“Of course. I was with you.” The sparkle in her eye captured him. “I definitely have nothing to _whine_ about.”

Timothy’s breath left him in a laugh, his shoulders relaxing. He walked her home, talking easier now, her arm wrapped around his. As they stood outside her door, he chuckled sheepishly. “I guess that means I wasn’t too _cheesy_ for you if there wasn’t enough to _whine_ about.”

The sound of her laughter was music on a summer’s day. She winked. “I love cheese, though.”

He looked at her, eyes deeper than she’d ever seen them. “I love you, Em… I always have…”

Her eyes widened, cheeks pinker than ever. “I love you too, Tim!” she blurted.

Overjoyed, Timothy kissed her deeply. “You’ll tell me what Jack’s decision is?”

“Yes,” Em said, butterflies swirling in a tornado at the pit of her stomach. Tim was always the easiest to talk to out of the two. Jack was harder to predict or weather.

Tim caught this. “I could be there with you if you want?”

Em blinked. “You would?”

“Of course! I want to support you anyway I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

And that lead them to Jack’s office the next morning, both standing in front of him. Tim had not expected to be talking with him this quickly after offering his support, but he’d do his best.

Jack looked at them, his smile and body language light and nonchalant while his eyes were calculating. “So, what was it that called you two to my awesomeness today?”

Tim rolled his eyes, but kept silent, waiting for Em to speak. She was a little stiff and Tim couldn’t help but reach out to her, resting his hand on her back, encouraging her. She smiled at him and then at Jack, who’s smile was twitching into a thin line.

“I wanted to talk with you, before our date, that way you can decline if you’d like. I went on a date with Tim and you because I’m… I’m attracted to both of you. I want to be with you two at the same time, in the same way… I understand if this isn’t something you want to do, but I wanted- we wanted to be honest with you and let you have an informed decision.”

Jack stared at them, no longer smiling. He looked at Tim. “And you’re okay with her dating two men?”

Timothy knew Jack’s body language, though he looked unhappy, his muscles were relaxed. He shrugged. “I want her to be happy and loved.”

He smirked. “Well, then, I guess I’ll see you both tonight for our date.”

Tim blinked. “What?” He frowned. “But you’re not dating me.”

“If I’m dating M&M, I’m dating you, too. We’re all dating each other, which means you’re going to date me as well.”

Tim’s cheeks were hot as the sun. He hadn’t realized that was an option, that he might be dating Handsome Jack as well.

Jack stood, a triumphant smirk on his face as he handed Timothy a credit card. “I want you two to buy something nice to wear, I’m taking both of you on a _very_ nice date. Pamper yourselves while you’re at it. Take the whole day off.”

Faintly, Tim nodded, taking the card.

Jack nodded to Tim. “I’ve always wanted to date myself.” He winked at Em, his smirk curling in a Grinchish manner.

Timothy frowned at him. “You’re an ass.”

“True, but I know for a fact yours is one of the best in the universe.” He leaned to the side to look at Tim’s ass, frowning in thought. “Though, I’m starting to wonder it was great before the surgery…” At this, Timothy turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Jack howled with laughter, slapping his knee.

Em’s brows rose. “Was that necessary?”

Jack cackled. “What are you talking about? That was perfect!” He leaned over his desk, his focus now on her. “So, you like me so much, you wanna date two of me?”

Emma frowned. “That’s not how it-”

“It’s a joke, sweetheart,” Jack said quickly, brushing it away. He went around his desk, taking her hands in his and kissing them. “But you, you are not a joke and like little Timmy, I want you to be happy. As happy as a Claptrap and as loved as a me.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “So romantic. As romantic as a psycho.”

Grinning, Jack pulled her close. “Damn right, cupcake.”

Cheeks pink, she frowned. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Doesn’t have to. I’m Handsome Jack.”

A soft scoff came from her. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

“I could just kiss you until you forget?”

Again, her cheeks pinkened and she bit her lip, stopping the smile from stretching across her face. Jack leaned in and kissed her. It was oddly gentle, yet possessive. She felt his grin against her lips. “I can’t wait to see you later tonight. You and Tim.”

“You’re accepting him really fast,” she said shyly.

Jack shrugged. “Guess I’m just a lover and not a fighter.”

“Ha!” Em rolled her eyes again.

She let out a small squeak as Jack tugged her into another kiss. “Just don’t get jealous when I start kissing on Tim, too.”

“Jack, that’s not-”

“Another joke, M&M,” Jack said, stepping away. “Of course you’ll be jealous. Now, go help Tim get all dolled up for our date, the whole works, you’re both with Handsome Jack now and that means getting spoiled.” He smirked devilishly as he sat down behind his desk.

Emma joined Tim outside. He looked at her as he paced back and forth, lip worried, arms crossed. She smiled gently. “It’s okay, Tim Tam, he was just… joking?” She looked at the door, now unsure what it had been. She winced, lost in thought. “Was he flirting with you? Was _that_ flirting? How is he so horrible and good at the same time?”

Tim’s face turned bright red. “He… He’s just _fine_ with it? He doesn’t even like me like that! How can he just-” he snapped his fingers. “-like that!?”

Em shrugged. “Do you _know_ he doesn’t like you like that?”

Tim looked at her, shocked. “I guess not… But…” He sighed, shoulders sagging. “I’m incredibly lucky that you have feelings for me, I just… I find it hard to believe that another person could… Especially _that_ fast.”

“Tim…” Em took his hands in hers. “You’re an incredible person, I bet there’s lots of people who want to be with you and Jack and I are the lucky ones. We’re all lucky to have each other.”

He nodded, but she knew he wasn’t convinced. She smiled. “Well, we’ve been give the day off to pamper ourselves. There’s a spa I’ve always wanted to go to, let’s go there to begin getting ready for our date.” Tim nodded, following her.

The spa had been on her bucket list for years since she’d first seen it and now her and Tim were sharing a couple’s treat and getting massaged and treated like royalty. “Oh, yeah, this is as good as I’d thought it’d be,” Em sighed.

Tim smiled, watching her. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

She smiled back at him. “And you? Are you enjoying yourself?”

The wide, untethered smile was enough for Em. They looked at each other in silence, their hearts swelling with happiness. They left the spa, lighter than air and more connected than before. Tim was back to normal, talking more and expressing himself again. He was comfortable once more in her presence and she couldn’t have asked for anything better.

They were searching for clothes when Timothy gasped and pulled her suddenly into a store. He pointed to a dress that was on display. “We’d like to try that one on, please!”

Em was confused, but when they brought it over, her eyes widened, sparkling with excitement. She nodded. It was a lavender, high neck dress with elegant, ornate scroll work stretching down the front. Em looked amazing in it and they bought it immediately. He took a picture of the color, hiding any detail of the dress that would give it away. He sent it to Jack, letting him know what colors to wear, but not what it looked like.

Finding a suit that matched was easy and went to Tim’s apartment to get ready. Jack showed up on time in a midnight purple, almost black tuxedo, the opposite of Tim’s grey one with lavender accents.

“Damn, we really are the sexiest people alive!” Jack took Em’s hand and twirled her slowly, looking her over. “Gotta say, sweetheart, you’re the better looking out of all of us.” He pulled her into a kiss.

She was flustered as he let her go, giggling as Jack walked towards Tim. Tim’s eyes widened. “What?” He looked himself over. “Is it wrinkled? Did I get it dirty already? I’m normally really good keeping things clean, but-”

Jack pulled him into a kiss, silencing and surprising Timothy. Jack smirked. “Yeah, I make everyone speechless.”

Em frowned. “I wasn’t…”

Shrugging, Jack winked at her. “You’re not everyone.”

Timothy glared at Jack and tugged him back and kissed him deeply, catching Jack off guard. When he pulled away he crossed his arms, smirking while Jack stood silent.

Jack blinked. “Well, well, Timmy Tam,” Jack said slowly, regaining his composure. “You’re a great kisser, who knew?” He hooked his arm around Tim’s and pulled him to Em, where he offered his arm. She took it and they left Tim’s place.

The restaurant was the top star in all of Helios. They had a private booth and as Tim took the opposite side as Em and Jack, a waiter stopped by to offer wine. With wine to sip and their meals ordered, Jack looked at them.

“So, you’ll both move into my penthouse by the end of the week.”

Timothy choked, spilling wine down his chin. He quickly wiped it up. “Woah, that’s, that’s _really_ fast… too, too fast… Don’t you think?”

Jack frowned. “How is that too fast?”

Em laughed, catching both men’s attention. “That’s one of the many things I love about you Jack, you’re honest and you go for what you want, screw what society thinks.” Her eyes were bright as she looked at Timothy. “Let’s do it, Tim! I’m in the mood to be a little crazy!”

His eyes grew big as he looked at the two across from him. “What about my, my private office?”

Jack waved it away. “I have rooms and rooms cupcake, pick whichever one you want, hell, pick two or five, M&M can pick however many she wants too.”

“See?” Em said. “We can even have separate bedrooms-”

“Nu uh,” Jack said. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing this. Having your own whatever-rooms to get away for a little bit is fine, but at the end of the day, we’re all together. We ain’t gotta fuck, but we do gotta share the same bed.”

The pink tint on Em’s cheeks weren’t missed by the men, nor was Tim’s. “I think,” he said. “I just need a little bit to think about it…”

Jack nodded. “We all need to agree, so if you don’t, none of us will. Fair?” The others nodded.

There was no more talk of it. Conversation moved to different things, slowly, at first, but as the night went on and the wine disappeared, they found topics to talk about. It was easy for them, once they got going, they were able to laugh and joke, and even flirt with each other just a bit. Even Tim commented playfully at Jack, earning him a smirk and a raised brow.

“Well, Timmy, it looks like you’re warming up to this whole thing, huh?” Jack leaned in. “I’m not so bad, am I?”

Tim jumped violently then, glaring as his cheeks heated.

Em eyed both of them. “What’s happening?”

There was a soft thud and Jack frowned. “Timmy Tams, our sweet, little cupcake, doesn’t like me playing footsie with him. Coulda just asked me to stop.”

There was a deep frown on Tim’s face, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward. He cleared his throat. “Uh, Em, wanna dance?”

The music was slow and romantic, couples spread throughout the designated dance floor. Giggling, Em nodded. Jack slid out to let her out. “Okay, but I get dibs next!”

Timothy held her close as a new song played, leading her in a gentle circle. “You okay, Timmy?” She asked gently.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just…” he sighed. “Jack’s always been so…” He tried to find the word.

“Crazy?”

“Eccentric,” Tim said. “How does he know we’ll all get along in the same home and what if it’s too soon?”

“Those are all valid concerns. I was just so happy, I didn’t consider everything, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I want you happy and if this makes you happy, then I’ll do it, I’m just not confident like you two are about it… Or anything."

She smiled. “You don’t have to be, Tim Tams, I don’t love you because you’re like Jack, I love you because you’re _you_.”

As the song ended, he walked her back to Jack. Jack took his turn, leading confidently and purposefully. He dipped her twice, making her giggle and sparkle under the spotlights. Her smile was a star shining bright for Tim to wish on. When the song ended, the two came back and Tim greeted them with a smile, until Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Tim’s eyes widened. “Woah… Uhm…” He looked back at Em concerned as Jack whisked him onto the dance floor.

“Relax, Timmy, and enjoy it,” Jack said, pulling him close. “M&M says you’re being a wuss because I haven’t declared myself to you.”

He grinned just as wide as Tim frowned deep. “What!? That’s-”

“I’m not sayin’ I’ve ever had feelings for you, Timmy, or that they exploded once you guys announced yourselves. I’m saying that it makes sense for all of us to move in together, it’ll let me keep better track of you two.” He smirked as they circled. “And who knows? Maybe you’ll end up falling for me.”

Tim scoffed. “You’re so full of it, ya know?”

“Yep, just chocked full of charisma. That’s how I got Em.” He winked. “Give it a chance, Timmy, maybe we’ll work better than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Timothy and Emma woke up on either side of Jack, with his arms around them and their heads on his chest. Jack snored quietly as Em and Tim smiled at each other. She rubbed her eye, her brows furrowing sleepily.

“It’s nine-thirty in the morning, we slept in.”

She smiled shyly, her hand reaching across Jack’s stomach to rest her hand on Tim’s. “Can you believe we’re here? We’re both _here_ , with Jack!” she whispered.

Timothy smiled. It had been a few months since they’d all moved in together and he was finding himself more and more in love by the day. With both of them. He fully hadn’t expected to fall for Jack, but he had. And to no one’s surprise, Jack had taken charge, taking care of them as though it had always been his goal. Like he’d always love both of them. The best part, though, was the smile that never left Em’s face, or the happiness that twinkled behind her eyes, or the wonderful rosiness on her cheeks. Tim never wanted that to go away.

“Want some coffee?” he whispered.

Her eyes got big and she rolled away and off the bed. Timothy laughed quietly to himself and followed, leaving Jack to sleep. They were in their pajamas, and padded out of the room to the kitchen where Timothy’s espresso machine was. He set to work grinding coffee beans for all of them, while she yawned and went about making breakfast. It was a routine they’d all fallen into nicely. Tim hummed a little tune before connecting his ECHO to the speaker system and playing some music to wake them up. The two sang together as they worked.

From the entrance, Jack came in, singing loudly and very much off-key, making the two wince. He wore only boxers and went to Em as he belted out a tune, greeting her with a kiss. “I see you’re making the King some breakfast.” He held her from behind.

She grunted. “I didn’t realize he was on Helios.”

“He’s right here, baby!” He pulled her close as he tickled her with kisses up her neck and jaw.

“Jack! You’re going to make me mess up breakfast!” She warned, her words muffled when he kissed her fully.

“It’ll be worth it for your kisses.”

“Shut up!” she said, her cheeks flaring like the sun. Jack kissed her all over, making her send potatoes out of the pan. She glared. “You’re the king of being a menace!”

Timothy, hearing this, knew his time was almost up. He worked diligently, trying to get as much done before Jack turned his attention on him like he always did. He was only halfway through the second coffee and didn’t want to spill or be forced start over.

He heard Jack stalk across the kitchen, though and called out in a panic. “W-wait, lemme just-”

Jack’s large arms wrapped around his waist, lips kissing up his neck. “Am I distracting you, Tim?”

Now it was Tim’s turn to flush. He tried to brush Jack away and focus on the espressos. “You, you know that I need a steady hand when I do this.”

“Nah, baby, you got this!” Jack said, kissing the exposed skin and forcing Tim to continue. Timothy moved a lot slower than normal, tamping down the coffee more than necessary, forgetting he’d already done it.

“Jack!” he huffed. “Go kiss on Em!”

“Already did, got her nice and flustered. Your turn. I haven’t done my job if you two aren’t tripping over yourselves about me.”

“Shut up.”

He turned Tim’s head to finally kiss him fully. “Make me.”

Tim glared, his cheeks perfectly rosy.

Triumphant, Jack grinned wide and let to pull out dishes and silverware. Tim and Em glanced at each other, both red and flustered, but hearts full. Emma dished the food onto the plates while Tim set each coffee at the table.

“So,” Jack asked, sitting down in the large kitchen. “What do we want to do today? I’m taking it off. We haven’t had a date in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
